Licht in der Dunkelheit
by Roeschen
Summary: Lilys Gedanken, als sie von Voldemort gefangen gehalten wird. Eine Vorgeschichte zu 'In der Dunkelheit'


**Titel: **Licht in der Dunkelheit

**Autor:** Roeschen

**Zusammenfassung: **Lilys Gedanken, als sie von Voldemort gefangen gehalten wird.

Dies ist eine Vorgeschichte zu "In der Dunkelheit"! Wer das nicht gelesen hat, sollte sich nicht wundern, wenn die folgende Geschichte nicht viel Sinn ergibt.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört mir zwar nicht, aber dafür gehört mir meine Geschichte!

* * *

Ich war sein Licht in der Dunkelheit.

Je länger der Krieg andauerte, desto öfter sagte er es mir. Und irgendwann tat er es jedes Mal, wenn er nach Hause zurückkehrte und glaubte, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte zu kämpfen, wenn er all seine Hoffnung verloren hatte, dass der Krieg eines Tages enden würde.

Es war immer der Garten, wohin er mich brachte. Nur dort flüsterte er diese Worte zu mir, sagte mir, wie sehr er mich liebte. Unser Garten war unser Zufluchtsort, ein Ort des Friedens, der vom Krieg, von allen Grausamkeiten unberührt geblieben war. Dort konnten wir die Schrecknisse des Krieges für eine kurze Weile hinter uns lassen, dort konnten wir uns verstecken. Ein Ort, an dem wir vergessen und noch träumen konnten.

Ich erinnere mich an die großen Bäume, deren Blätter sich leise im Wind wiegten, an die Rosen, die ich so sehr bewunderte, an deren Schönheit ich mich erfreute.

Im Sommer liebte ich den Garten am meisten, wenn alles in voller Pracht erblühte, wenn kleine Vögel in den Bäumen zwitscherten, wenn weiße und goldene Schmetterlinge von einer Blume zur nächsten flatterten.

Wie oft sind wir durch den Garten geschlendert, Hand in Hand?

Selbst im Winter suchten wir Zuflucht im Garten, während der weiße Schnee im Sonnenlicht glitzerte.

Stets war ich es, die ihm Mut machte und die Hoffnung wieder in ihm erweckte, die ihn überzeugte, dass es immer einen Sinn haben würde gegen die Dunkle Seite zu kämpfen. Je länger der Krieg voranschritt, desto schwerer wurde es die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Es gelang mir jedoch bis zuletzt.

Ich litt ebenfalls. Ich sah Menschen, die gefoltert worden waren, Kinder, die ihre Eltern verloren hatten, Menschen, die weinten, bis sie keine Tränen mehr übrig hatten. Tag für Tag und doch klammerte ich mich an meine Überzeugung, dass wir eines fernen Tages gewinnen würden. Ich glaubte es und hoffte es wegen James.

Damals begriff ich nicht, wie abhängig ich von ihm war. So lange wie wir uns liebten, so lange wir uns in den Armen halten konnten, so lange wir zusammen durch den Garten schlendern konnten, konnte die Welt um uns herum zusammenbrechen, immer noch würde ein Sinn übrig bleiben, die Hoffnung, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, irgendwann.

Ich musste ihm die Hoffnung wiedergeben und so hatte ich keine andere Wahl, als selbst daran zu glauben. James gab mir die Kraft zu kämpfen.

Ich weiß, ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen, nie wieder werde ich mit ihm durch unseren Garten gehen. Schock und Verzweiflung sind von mir gewichen. Nur eine schreckliche Leere ist geblieben. Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich nichts weiter, als eine leere Hülle, die das Leben schon lange verlassen hat. Ich bin allein, völlig allein.

Meine Augen fallen auf das Messer, welches auf der Fensterbank liegt. Ich strecke meine Hand aus und fahre mit meinem Zeigefinger über die scharfe Klinge. Ich betrachte den kleinen, roten Tropfen, der meinen Finger hinunterläuft. Aber ich nehme das Messer nicht in meine Hand, trotz meines starken Wunsches es zu enden, von gnädiger Dunkelheit umhüllt zu werden, wieder mit James zusammen zu sein.

Langsam hebe ich mein Gesicht und starre in die Dunkelheit, die sich hinter meinem Fenster erstreckt. Das Licht der magischen Kerzen wirft unheimliche Schatten. Ich schaue auf mein Spiegelbild. Smaragdgrüne Augen blicken mir entgegen. Es gab eine Zeit, da strahlten sie vor Freude, jetzt scheint jedes Leben in ihnen erloschen. Ich sehe nicht die kleinste Regung in ihnen. Nicht einmal Traurigkeit schimmert in meinen Augen. Ich erkenne kaum, dass es meine eigenen sind.

Ich presse mein Gesicht gegen die kalte Fensterscheibe. Kein einziger Stern ist am Himmel zu sehen, kein Licht, nur Finsternis. Undeutlich sehe ich die Umrisse der Bäume. Dunkle Schneeflocken fallen an meinem Fenster vorbei. Morgen wird der Park mit Schnee bedeckt sein.

Die Nacht ist beinahe vorüber, doch ich bin nicht müde.

Ich weiß, dass Voldemort das Schloss verlassen hat. Er ist nicht zu mir gekommen. Wenigstens für diese Nacht muss ich nicht seine Berührungen ertragen, den Schmerz, seine roten Augen, die über meinen Körper gleiten.

Während ich auf mein schattenhaftes Gesicht starre, frage ich mich, ob ich den Mut habe gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Über die Konsequenzen bin ich mir mehr als im Klaren, sollte ich es wagen mich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Er würde mich töten, ich weiß es. Kann ich mich diesem Wissen stellen? Kann ich so lange überleben bis die Zeit gekommen ist? Werde ich die Kraft dazu haben?

Meine Zweifel wollen nicht von mir weichen. Seit ich begriffen habe, dass James tot ist, dass ich hier gefangen bin, dass niemand mir helfen kann und wird, kämpfe ich gegen diese Gleichgültigkeit an, die mich verschlingt. Selbst mein Hass hat mich in dieser Nacht verlassen.

Abermals berühre ich die Klinge. Es würde nur ein Augenblick sein. Meine Hand umfasst das Messer. Ich spüre den brennenden Schmerz in meiner Handfläche und schließe die Augen.

Leise, wie aus einem dichten Nebel, höre ich James' Stimme, höre ihn sagen, dass ich sein Licht in der Dunkelheit bin. Ich erinnere mich an seine dunkelbraunen Augen, sein Lachen und seine starken Arme, die mich stets umfingen, lief ich auf ihn zu.

Eine einzelne Träne rinnt meine Wange hinunter.

Gestern noch dachte ich, auch ich hätte keine Tränen mehr, die ich weinen könnte. Ich schaue wieder auf mein Spiegelbild. Ich habe das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass James bei mir ist. Das schattenhafte Bild im Fenster verändert sich und ich sehe James.

Meine Gleichgültigkeit, meine Zweifel schwinden, wie auch meine Angst.

Wie lange ich schon hier stehe, wie lange ich in die Dunkelheit der Nacht starre, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur eines, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Allmählich lockert sich mein Griff um das Messer.

Für einen Moment schaue ich hinunter auf die silberne Klinge. Dann hebe ich meinen Blick.

Selbst wenn es mehr ist, als ich ertragen kann: ich werde leben.

Behutsam lege ich meine Hand auf meinen Bauch und ich sehe, wie der Schatten eines Lächelns auf meinem Gesicht erscheint. In meine Augen kehrt ein Licht zurück, das stetig heller wird.

Mein Leben hat doch noch einen Sinn. Es gibt noch Hoffnung…

* * *

**A/N:** Die Fortsetzung zu dieser Geschichte ist: "Selbst in dunkelster Nacht"


End file.
